Once upon a december
by Ale Kou
Summary: Descubriendo talentos.


_¡Hola, fandom!_

 _Este es un pequeño regalito de Navidad que se me ocurrió en un momento de ocio. Espero que les guste. Me inspiré en la canción 'Once upon a december' que es parte del soundtrack de la película Anastasia de Disney. Les recomiendo escucharla mientras leen este one-shot. Me encanta. Aclaro que la canción no me pertenece, sólo la tomé de referencia para crear este fic._

 _¡Felices fiestas decembrinas!_

 **Once upon a december.**

 **Summary:** Descubriendo talentos.

Ranma lo había vuelto a hacer.

Y ahora Akane estaba tirada en su cama, llorando, con el corazón roto -otra vez- sin ganas de salir a la cena, que Kasumi ya anunciaba. Ya debería haber aprendido pero simplemente no se daba por vencida. Realmente las ganas de poder darle gusto a su prometido comenzaban a menguar cada que se aparecía alguna otra de sus tan bellas y talentosas prometidas.

Recordaba cómo desde temprano salió al mercado para comprar los ingredientes y poder preparar algunos panquecillos de cereza. Tenía ánimos renovados después de haber encontrado la libreta de recetas de su madre. Justo en esa página tenía escrito con puño y letra de su madre que esta receta debía ser preparada sólo para alguien especial.

Así que sin darle más vueltas al asunto, salió para comprar todo lo necesario. Se metió a la cocina -con permiso de Kasumi- para preparar los dichosos panquecillos. Su hermana mayor aceptó con la condición de dejar la cocina limpia.

Después de tres tablas de picar destrozadas, unos dos kilos de harina, tal vez cuatro cajas de huevo y las paredes salpicadas, terminó de preparar "decentemente" seis panquecillos que más bien parecían rocas de carbón. Pero con una sonrisa en la cara, salió de la cocina para ir al dojo y darle a probar a su prometido las maravillas que había creado.

Recién Ranma terminaba su práctica diaria y ahora estaba sentado en la duela del dojo para relajarse. Tenía una pierna estirada y la otra doblada, apoyando su codo mientras bebía agua de una pequeña botella. Se recargaba hacia atrás dejando caer todo su peso en el otro brazo.

De repente nota cómo Akane va entrando al dojo con una bandeja en sus manos de la cual sospechaba ya que había ahí un intento de comida. Presintió lo peor.

—Ranma—. Le llamó dulcemente Akane. Aunque el tono meloso que había empleado hizo que se le erizaran los cabellos de la nuca.

— ¿Qué?— preguntó huraño.

—Toma, prueba. Me costó mucho trabajo hacerlos pero sé que quedaron bien—. le sonrió

– ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y ya los probaste?— Ranma no era tonto, sabía que ni siquiera ella los había probado. A Akane la tomó desprevenida.

—Nnn… sí. — Ranma entrecerró los ojos.

—Ajá, a ver come.

Akane lo miró sudando frío. La verdad es que ni siquiera la mezcla había probado. Los ingredientes extra que añadió le darían un sabor más especial. ¿Qué no podía confiar en su intuición?

—Ya, Ranma. Deja de fastidiar y come. — refunfuñando, tomó uno de los "panquecillos" y trató de metérselo a la boca.

Pero Ranma era más rápido que eso, así que la tomó de la muñeca, le quitó el intento de pan, pellizcó una mejilla de Akane sin tanta fuerza, lo suficiente para que ella abriera la boca y se quejara. Aprovechó para meterle a ella el panqué a la boca y así probara su obra.

Akane sin nada más qué hacer, masticó una sola vez. Con eso fue más que suficiente para que una oleada de náuseas la invadiera y saliera disparada para ir al bote de basura y escupir lo que estaba a punto de matarla.

Con ojos llorosos y un sabor en la boca espantoso, regresó al dojo y encontró a un Ranma torciéndose de la risa por la cómica escena.

— ¿Lo ves, marimacho? ¡Jajajaja! Te dije que tú no servías para la cocina. ¡Jajaja!— no dejaba de tomarse el estómago, ya le dolía del ataque de risa. — Deberías aprender de Ukyo o Shampoo, ellas sí que son expertas en hacerlo.

Trató de ponerse serio quitándose una lagrimita que se le había salido. Pero no soportó y volvió a echarse a reír. Akane sólo lo miraba, con dolor profundo por la burla y la humillación.

—Es en serio, Akane. Deja ya de intentarlo. ¡Jajaja! Mejor dedícate a ser una marimacho que eso te sale bien. ¡JAJAJA!

Akane no quiso seguir escuchando y con lentitud tomó del piso la bandeja. Cabizbaja salió del dojo casi en silencio. Ranma dejó de reír y la miró con esa aura de depresión que la rodeaba siempre que se sentía triste. Se arrepintió de su momento de algarabía, tal vez se había pasado.

—Akane, espera…

Ella siguió de largo tirando de paso la bandeja que estaba en el bote de basura del patio, para qué negarlo si el recipiente también se había quemado. De lejos escuchó que su prometido la llamaba pero realmente ya no quería ni verlo. Ranma sólo se le quedó viendo mientras subía las escaleras a paso lento.

Se pasó las manos por el cabello y la cara. Ya la había regado otra vez.

Habían pasado ya cuatro horas y Akane no bajaba. Ranma estaba desesperado, no sabía si ir a verla ahora o si esperar al día de mañana y pedirle una disculpa.

—Ranma, ¿podrías subir a avisarle a Akane que ya está lista la cena?

Ranma sólo asintió. Bien. Ya tenía pretexto para poder verla. Subió escalón por escalón y se paró frente a la puerta con el patito de madera. Respiró profundo y llamó con sus nudillos. Nada. Volvió a intentar apoyándose de su voz.

—Akane—. No le respondió así que poco a poco abrió la puerta para encontrar a su prometida echa un ovillo viendo hacia la pared. Sólo tenía encendida su lámpara de noche. No sabía si estaba dormida ya que su respiración estaba tranquila. —Akane, ¿estás despierta?

—Vete. — su voz se escuchaba constipada y ronca.

—Eh… es que Kasumi me dijo que ya estaba lista la cena.

—No voy a bajar.

— ¿No piensas cenar? Bueno, mejor así no engordas y…

— ¿Puedes irte ya, por favor?— Akane se levantó agitada para verlo a la cara. A pesar de la tenue luz alcanzó a ver sus ojos llorosos. Pero sus miserables intentos de disculparse simplemente no servían, así que hacía lo que mejor sabía hacer.

—Niña boba, me quitas las ganas de pedirte disculpas. Solamente te dije la verdad y ni siquiera puedes dar las gracias. — en su absurda mente, Ranma pensaba que así Akane cedería un poco. Ella incrédulo lo veía.

— ¿En serio, Ranma? ¿Tengo que pedirte disculpas por humillarme en la tarde? — Bueno, dicho de esta forma, no sonaba tan bien a como Ranma lo imaginaba. Akane se rió sin ganas — Se terminó.

De nuevo, las lágrimas empezaban a surcar su rostro. Ranma lamentó sus deplorables intentos para hacer las paces con Akane.

—No, no, Akane no llores, mira…— ella se levantó y pasándolo a empujar del hombro, salió de su habitación encerrándose en el baño. Él la siguió pero después de unos minutos de intentar hablar con ella entendió que no iba a salir hasta que él no se fuera. Por una vez en su vida creyó prudente dejar de molestar.

—Kasumi, — Ranma rascó su mejilla— Akane está dormida— le mintió.

— ¿Se perderá la cena?— puso su mano en la mejilla. — Vaya, pensé que estaría hambrienta, se levantó temprano y se esforzó mucho para hacer esos panecillos. — sin más regresó a la cocina.

Ranma torció la boca, Kasumi se encargó de hacerlo sentir más culpable sin darse cuenta.

-oOo-

¡Una semana!

Una maldita semana y aún no había podido acercarse a Akane, y ella lo ignoraba de todas las formas posibles. Se levantaba más temprano para irse al colegio sin siquiera pasar a despertarlo. En las clases, imposible. Había clases una tras otra. Sus amigas parecía confabuladas para evitar que se acercara a Akane. Después del colegio, ella se iba por otro lado para evitar irse con él. Y ni qué decir de sus otras seudo prometidas que lo interceptaban en el camino y Akane aprovechaba para abandonarlo a su suerte.

Ranma ya estaba que se jalaba de los pelos, hoy había sido otro día más en el que no ha tenido contacto con ella. Llegó al salón de la casa y se sentó de mala gana cruzándose de brazos.

— ¿Qué pasó cuñadito? ¿Akane sigue sin hacerte caso? — Nabiki comía distraídamente palomitas de maíz.

—No molestes.

—Apresúrate a hacer las paces con ella, o vendrá Ryoga y le va a declarar su amor. Ya ves que se aproxima Navidad y todos están más sentimentales.

— ¡Déjame en paz!

Tan sólo que Nabiki hiciera mención de Ryoga le hizo ponerse de peor humor del que ya tenía. Se levantó de su sitio y se dirigió a la cocina para ver qué encontraba que calmara su hambre en lo que estaba la comida. Encontró a Kasumi picando verduras en una de las barras cerca de la estufa.

—Hola, Ranma.

—Hola, Kasumi. Ah… ¿tendrás algo para comer?

—En el refrigerador hay fruta. — apuntó con el cuchillo en el frigorífico.

—Gracias.

—Ranma. — La suave voz de Kasumi le hizo detenerse, regresó sobre sus pasos y se sentó en un banquillo. — Mi hermanita es muy especial. Lo supimos desde que era casi muy pequeña.

Ranma no entendía el punto, pero sabía que estaba hablando de Akane, su curiosidad pudo más.

—Todos somos muy buenos para algunas cosas, pero así como somos buenos en algo, también somos malos en otras. — Mientras hablaba con él, no dejaba de cortar las verduras — por ejemplo tú. Eres muy bueno en artes marciales pero para jugar cartas eres malo.

Ranma frunció el ceño, aunque tenía algo de verdad, no le gustaba que le recalcaran lo malo que era para el juego.

—Nabiki también es otro ejemplo. Ella es muy buena con los números pero para dibujar no. O yo, soy buena cocinando pero para las artes marciales no lo fui. O Akane, ella tiene otros talentos con los que no muchos contamos, no nada más cocinar debe ser una virtud.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que Akane es buena para algo?

— ¿No lo sabes?

—No. —Torció una ceja.

—Aunque ya llevas un par de años aquí, Ranma, aún te falta mucho por conocer de mi hermanita. El día que te propongas conversar con ella, verás que es una chica muy interesante.

Kasumi hasta ahí dejó la conversación y se giró para terminar de cocinar lo que estuviese en la estufa. Ranma se quedó intrigado pero no iba a preguntar cuál era ese talento que decía tener Akane. No quería que pensaran que se interesaba en ella. Salió de la cocina dando una mordida a la manzana que había sacado del refrigerador y regresó a la sala a esperar a que estuviera la comida.

-oOo-

Ya era Nochebuena, y como todos los años, en la casa Tendo había ajetreo desde la mañana, colocando adornos, visitas al centro comercial para comprar regalos de último momento. Idas al mercado para las cosas de la cena. Lo de siempre.

—Voy a dejar esto al dojo, Kasumi.

— ¡No! — a Akane le extrañó el tono en el que le habló.

— ¿Pasa algo?

—No te preocupes, hermanita. Es que necesito que me ayudes a presentar los platillos para la cena, deja que Nabiki lleve esa caja al dojo.

Akane se encogió de hombros y dejó la caja de adornos en la estancia.

La noche había llegado ya al dojo Tendo, lo celebrarían en familia y no invitando a todo el barrio como cada año. Todo a petición de Kasumi, así que Nabiki se tuvo que tragar sus ganas de cobrar entradas.

Todos estaban elegantemente vestidos para la ocasión. Las mujeres con vestidos de noche y los hombres con traje.

Ranma se había puesto un traje azul marino con camisa blanca a petición de su madre. Se veía muy apuesto y esto Akane no lo podía negar. Maldita sea la hora en la que los dioses lo crearon tan perfectamente guapo.

En el caso de Akane, cuando Ranma la vio bajar los escalones, la miró embobado. Parecía un ángel con ese vestido blanco y largo hasta el piso. El delicado escote de corazón enmarcaba el inicio de sus senos y el vestido le ajustaba el talle y sus caderas de forma generosa. Su cabello lo había ondulado levemente poniendo un prendedor de brillantes. Una diosa.

Ambos se lanzaban miradas discretas. Más por parte de Ranma hacia Akane. No podía negar que cualquier rastro de adolescencia había quedado atrás, a sus veintiún años se estaba convirtiendo en toda una mujer exquisita a la vista. Y eso a Ranma le daba pavor.

La hora de los regalos había llegado y todos intercambiaron los presentes, hasta el momento, Akane era la única que no había recibido regalo.

—Nabiki. — Kasumi le llamó y le hizo una señal con la cabeza.

—Hermanita. — Nabiki tomó de la mano a una Akane confundida. — Tu regalo está en el dojo. — Akane la siguió sin protestar, todos los demás las siguieron para poder ver el regalo tan misterioso. — Últimamente te he visto un poco desanimada, así que entre Kasumi, papá y yo compramos tu regalo que te pondrá de mejor humor.

—Anda, hija. Abre la puerta. — Le animó Soun. Nerviosa, abrió las puertas del dojo y lo que vio dentro la dejó estupefacta. Los Saotome hicieron sonidos de sorpresa.

Al centro del dojo, un hermoso piano de cola color chocolate yacía en el centro de la duela. Ahora sabía por qué su hermana no la había dejado ir al dojo en la tarde. Lágrimas de felicidad inundaban sus ojos, abrió la boca de sorpresa. Volteó a ver a sus hermanas y a su padre.

—Oh, gracias. Gracias, gracias. — corrió a abrazarlos a todos sin impedir que el llanto saliera libre. Kasumi se quitó una lagrimita, Soun lloraba como magdalena y Nabiki ya tenía la garganta cerrada. —Pero… pero les tuvo que haber costado mucho y no quisiera que…

—Ya, ya. Ve y toca algo. — Nabiki la separó antes de que a ella también se le saltaran las lágrimas. — Tómalo como compensación por las veces que te he metido en problemas.

—Pe-pero, estoy algo oxidada, necesito practicar y…

—Hermanita — Kasumi se acercó a ella posando sus manos en los hombros de Akane — tú naciste con ese talento, no necesitas practicar. Lo que bien se aprende…

—No se olvida. — completó Akane.

Ranma no cabía de la sorpresa. ¿Ese era el talento del que hablaba Kasumi? ¿Akane sabía tocar el piano? ¿Esa marimacho? Llevaba viviendo bastante tiempo ahí como para no saberlo. Realmente no lo creía hasta verlo.

Akane limpió sus lágrimas y con una sonrisa inmensa, acarició la superficie lisa y barnizada del piano. Llegaron a su mente los recuerdos de un pasado feliz al lado de su madre. Todos se acercaron rodeando el instrumento, Ranma quedó detrás de su madre.

Casi con miedo, Akane posó sus manos en las teclas. Cerró los ojos, respiró profundo y comenzó a tocar una a una las notas que ella recordaba. _Nocturne op. 2 no. 9_ de Chopin era una de sus favoritas. Tocaba el piano con una delicadeza que Ranma no había visto en ella. Ella se movía lentamente al compás de la melodía acariciando los oídos del reducido público que tenía a su alrededor.

En ocasiones cerraba los ojos para sentir mejor la música y una leve sonrisa dibujaba su rostro de muñeca. Ranma la veía embelesado, poco a poco se fue acercando más para quedar un poco más cerca de ella. Nabiki y Kasumi lo veían con una pequeña sonrisa.

 _¿Acaso Akane me puede enamorar más de lo que ya me tiene?_

Juró sentir una calidez consoladora en su pecho mientras la veía absorta en la música que salía de sus manos. Sus delgados y largos dedos acariciaban cada tecla formando la dulce y tranquila melodía que relajó a su pequeño público. Soun abrazaba a sus hijas. Incluso Genma había abrazado por encima de los hombros a Nodoka.

Akane terminó de tocar la melodía y todos comenzaron a aplaudir.

—Hija, no pensé que supieras tocar el piano. Tocas hermoso.

—Gracias, tía. — algo sonrojada, Akane bajó levemente la cabeza.

—Si sigues practicando puedes llegar a ser una gran concertista.

— ¿De verdad lo crees, Nabiki? — a Akane se le iluminaron los ojos.

—Claro, hermanita. Y yo estaré ahí como tu representante.

A todos les escurrió una gota de sudor por la insensibilidad de Nabiki. Kasumi llamó a todos de nuevo al comedor para comer el pastel de café que había preparado. Mientras iban saliendo, Akane se arrojó a su papá para abrazarlo. Ranma quedó atrás aún maravillado con lo que acababa de ver, Kasumi quedó delante de él.

—Mamá tocaba el piano también— Ranma le prestó atención a Kasumi— ella nos enseñó a las tres pero Akane fue la que le tomó fascinación. Aprendía rápido. Mamá tenía un piano y en ella practicaba Akane pero cuando enfermó, tuvimos que vender el piano para costear los gastos del hospital. Mi hermanita fue la más afectada, primero por haber vendido lo que más felicidad le traía y después por la muerte de mamá. Fue ahí que se empezó a refugiar en las artes marciales.

Ranma no sabía que responder así que se quedó callado esperando que Kasumi le hablara más del pasado de Akane. Realmente le gustaba saber todo lo que tuviera que ver con ella hacía antes de conocerse. Se imaginaba a una Akane en miniatura practicando al lado de su madre. Se le hacía demasiado tierno.

—Cuando entró a secundaria lo retomó y su profesor de música le enseñó más. Lamentablemente después de unos meses, su maestro falleció por cáncer. Empezó a hacerse a la idea de que no tendría su propio piano. Pero mira.

Kasumi lo dejó en la entrada del salón para ir a la cocina y Ranma miraba a Akane de lejos, tan radiante y bella, con esa sonrisa que lo hacía perder la razón que incluso parecía que un haz de luz la rodeaba. Sentía ese amor por ella crecer a niveles estratosféricos.

Se sentó con los demás en la mesa para disfrutar un poco más de la noche. El calor del sake y la música que sonaba estaban poniendo más alegres de lo normal a Genma y Soun. En un momento miró que Akane de forma sigilosa salía al dojo probablemente a seguir tocando su piano. Ranma aprovechó la algarabía y salió tras ella.

Entrando al dojo, la encontró de nuevo tocando una cancioncilla que no conocía. De hecho, Ranma sabía de música lo mismo que sabía jugar cartas. Caminó con lentitud hacia ella, Akane notó su presencia pero no dejó de tocar.

—Akane, tocas muy bien. No pensé que supieras.

—Hay cosas que no sabes, Ranma. Mi alergia a las almendras, que aprendí a hablar italiano a los trece. De mi obsesión por la vainilla.

Parece que Kasumi le había dicho la verdad. Creía saberlo todo de ella.

—No sabía todo eso—. Akane dejó de tocar para responderle.

—Ranma— volteó a verlo — todo el tiempo te la pasas insultándome, ¿tú crees que así me quedan ganas de seguir hablando contigo?— Tenía razón, y no la culpaba. Ranma se colocó a un costado de ella e hizo una reverencia para ofrecerle una disculpa.

—Perdóname por comportarme como un idiota contigo, es que… me… me pongo nervioso.

— ¿Nervioso? — lo miró perpleja por la reverencia y la disculpa

—Eh… puedes… ¿puedes tocar algo más?

Akane no dijo nada más y se hizo a un lado en el banco, dando un par de golpecitos para que él se sentara a su lado. Ranma se sentó sin rechistar quedando demasiado cerca.

De nuevo posó sus dedos en las teclas y empezó a tocar unas leves notas, se escuchaba como una caja musical.

— ¿Te gusta cantar? — preguntó Akane sin despegar la vista de las teclas.

— ¿Eh? Pues a veces en el baño pero creo que lo hago mal. — ella soltó una carcajada gutural.

—Lo haces pésimo.

— ¡Oye!

—Ya, ya.

— ¿Y a ti?

Akane lo miró de reojo y sonrió de lado.

— _Dancing bears, painted wings. Things I always remember…_

¡Oh, por todos los santos!

¿Pero es que esta mujer no se cansaba de enamorarlo más y más? Estaba cantando. ¡Y sólo para él! Ella hacía que amarla fuera placentero, la admiraba y la amaba con devoción. No imaginó jamás que amar se sintiera de esta manera. Su voz era dulce y hermosa. Acariciaba sus oídos con efímera pasión. No podía más, si fuera necesario, se abriría el pecho y se sacaría el corazón para dárselo a Akane.

— _Figures dancing gracefully, across my memories._

Una serie de notas seguía su curso con impresionante belleza. Miraba a Akane que tenía los ojos cerrados y esa diminuta sonrisa volvía a aparecer en su rostro de porcelana. Sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas, sus labios rosáceos y aterciopelados, sus espesas pestañas y rizadas, esa pequeña nariz afilada y respingada. Sus dientes blancos y perfectos y ese par de hoyuelos que se formaban en sus mejillas cada vez que sonreía.

Es perfecta. Para Ranma lo es.

– _And a song someone sings… once upon a december. —_ Akane abrió los ojos dejando de tocar.

–Wow. Eso… eso fue… hermoso. — Le dijo Ranma embobado.

Akane no respondió, sólo sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Se tapó la boca con las manos para evitar que los sollozos fueran audibles y empezó a llorar sin control.

—A… Akane, qué te pasa, qué…— nervioso, trató de hacerla calmar, estaba seguro de que ahora sí no había salido con alguna de sus tonterías. Ella sólo agitó sus cabellos.

—No… nada, es que…—se quitó las lágrimas y cabizbaja respondió— es que esa canción me la cantaba mamá cada noche antes de dormir.— Una lágrima más bajo por su mejilla. — Me hace tanta falta.

Ranma la miró enternecido, la envolvió suavemente con un brazo y ella dejó caer su cabeza en su hombro, con delicadeza él retiró la lágrima que había derramado.

—Estoy seguro de que tu mamá debe estar orgullosa de ti. — Akane levantó su cabeza y le sonrió a Ranma dejándolo deslumbrado.

—Gracias, Ranma.

Sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, desde la puerta Nabiki estaba por sacar su cámara y tomar una fotografía de esos dos tórtolos, pero Kasumi la detuvo y negó con la cabeza. En silencio, las dos se retiraron de nuevo a la estancia para darles un momento de privacidad a los chicos.

—Akane, hace rato te quería dar tu regalo pero no pude, estaban todos.

De su saco, Ranma extrajo una caja negra cuadrada de tamaño mediano. Akane la recibió con los ojos brillosos de emoción, le retiró el moño dorado con cuidado y al abrirlo, se maravilló con el accesorio que llevaba dentro. Una fina cadena de plata con un dije en forma de corazón formaban el accesorio perfecto.

—Está hermoso, Ranma, no te hubieras molestado. Espero que a ti te haya gustado la camisa. — refiriéndose a la camina china que le regaló en el intercambio de regalos.

—Sí, me gustó mucho.

— ¿Me… me lo pones? — Akane se giró para darle la espalda a Ranma y que así pudiera ponerle la cadena. Ranma nervioso, tomó la cadena para colocarla en su cuello. Miró su perfecta piel blanca expuesta y se murió de ganas de depositarle un beso en su cuello. Con toda la intención, al terminar de colocar el broche, rozó con la yema de los dedos su piel. La sintió tan suave. Akane se estremeció con la pequeña caricia.

Ella se enderezó para quedar frente a él y sin mediar palabra, sus miradas conectaron en el momento preciso. Sin ojos curiosos, sin familia entrometida ni mucho menos prometidas reclamando venganza, era la oportunidad perfecta.

Akane colocó una mano encima de la de Ranma, él movió sus dedos para enredarlos con los de ella, poco a poco fueron acercando sus rostros, cerrando los ojos, hicieron un leve contacto para probar sus labios, lo suficiente para querer más.

Se separaron unos milímetros y Ranma tomó el rostro de Akane con una mano, mientras reafirmaba el agarre con la otra. Sin premura, él se acercó de nuevo para tomar los labios de Akane, suave y firme la besó, acariciándola y probando su sabor. Se deleitó con el manjar que estaba probando, quedando prendando y volviéndose un adicto a ella y a sus besos.

De nuevo se separaron y se miraron a los ojos. El rojo pintó sus mejillas y una sonrisa surcó sus rostros.

—Somos unos tontos.

—Lo sé, pero… creo que valió la pena. ¿No, Ranma?

Él sonrió ampliamente y le dio un sonoro beso.

-oOo-

Desde esa Navidad, cada noche, Ranma y Akane miraban el atardecer desde el tejado. Sin prisas disfrutaban de su amor y la relajación de no seguirse engañando. Pequeñas peleas, reconciliaciones y demás han formado parte de su itinerario.

Ranma reposaba su cabeza sobre las piernas de Akane, mientras ella acariciaba suavemente sus cabellos y su rostro, él cerraba los ojos disfrutando del contacto.

— ¿Me dices algo en italiano?— Akane sonrió.

— _Sempre con te, amore mio. Ti amo._

— _Tu sei la mia vita._

—Has aprendido bien.

—He aprendido de la mejor.

-oOo-

 _Oww, qué bonito. Creo que me pase de miel. Espero que les haya gustado, se me ocurrió de repente. No incluí a las prometidas porque me caen gordas y nunca los dejan darse besitos en paz. Bien, por otra parte mañana publico el último capítulo de Otoño, invierno y luego viene el verano. ¡El último! Así que espero encontrarlos por estos lugares para conocer el final de esta historia._

 _Agradezco los comentarios, favs y follows que me han dado, espero seguir compartiéndoles más historias._

 _Saludos!_

 _Ale Kou._


End file.
